


And suddenly you deify me

by limin



Category: Suzerain (Video Game)
Genre: (implied) Mutual Pining, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Honestly just playing fast and loose with the concept of Time, I take the fact that Lucian is punctual and run with it, Immortality, Lucian is simping hard, M/M, Offscreen Temporary Character Death, Pining, Sorry I don't make the rule, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limin/pseuds/limin
Summary: Time has her chains around Lucian, making him her servant.Time has her hands on Anton, placing him above everyone else.
Relationships: Lucian Galade/Anton Rayne
Kudos: 5





	And suddenly you deify me

**Author's Note:**

> A 11/10 political drama game that actually stays true to politics and the governing of a country with amazing world building and characters (honestly tho go play Suzerain): exist
> 
> Me and my beta: :)
> 
> Tbh blame the devs for the "Lucian, you would be my preference" line, and the fact that they just keep writing amazing interactions between characters. (And blame a friend for looking at that line out of context and going the vibe was "an immortal speaking to an old god")

They’re walking the long corridor of the Maroon Palace, side by side, step by step. The bright moonlight pours through the glass windows, drowning Anton in an ethereal silvery haze. For a moment he doesn’t look real.

_3 minutes, 36 seconds, 37 seconds, 38 seconds…_

Lucian keeps his thoughts to himself most of the time. Silence is golden in this game of politics and power that he keeps finding himself returning to, and he has been around for long enough to see the rules in effect. Ben Bella had learned far too late, as had many others before him, as will many others after him.

Anton’s still walking, no rush in his steps. His dress shoes click against the marble floor, matching up with the seconds, with the thumping of the universe around them. It feels intentional, like he knows.

Perhaps he does.

The point of silence is to never show your hand before you have to.

Does it matter anymore when Anton already knows his cards despite how hard he’s tried to keep them close to his chest?

_3 minutes, 58 seconds, 59 seconds, 4 minutes…_

“Sir,” Lucian says, breaking the silence at the top of the minute. Anton pauses, but instead of turning to look at him, the president turns to look at the stars. His shadow is cast over him.

“Yes, Lucian?”

Names don’t hold power, it’s merely a convenience label. And so hearing his name roll off Anton’s tongue should not light a flame deep inside of him, travelling through his body and burning underneath his skin.

It’s hard to choose the right, the correct way to proceed. He has never been in this situation before, no time or experience to help navigate the sea.

“You died,” Lucian replies flatly. “Iosef himself saw to that.”

“Iosef is nothing,” Anton says. He doesn’t deny the first statement. “Is that what you’re worried about? A failed military coup d'étate?”

“You’re not allowed to die.” 

A command or a fact?

“Everyone dies one day.” The actual fact, Anton reminds him. But it’s not contradictory. “No one lives forever.”

Anton’s figure blocks out most of his view of the sky. He continues after _(1, 2, 3, 4, 5)_ 6 seconds.

“It is not in your domain to decide that, and even if it was,” Anton chuckles. A command, then. “I’m sorry to say you are a few eons too late.”

“I suppose that was the wrong way to put it,” Lucian sighs. “I do wish you didn’t put yourself in a position of danger so much.”

“I’m fine, Lucian.”

He is. It’s fascinating how she has stopped and reversed the flow of time for Anton: The bullet tracing back to its path, the wound on his chest stitching and melting back to unscarred skin, Time caressing him in ways Lucian can never hope to fully understand.

He’s her loyal servant. What does that make Anton?

“Why?”

“She has a soft spot for me,” Anton shrugs. “Or she’s cruel. It depends on how you look at it.”

“She’s never cruel nor kind.” It’s a line he is more than familiar with, a line he has said many times. A reminder, both to himself and to those whose chains run deeper than his own. “She is.”

Anton, Lucian reminds himself, is neither.

“You can be unbearably naïve for someone of your stature.” Anton finally turns back, a myriad of stars surrounding him. A crown of stars, Lucian thinks. The crown of immortality. “Come here.”

He moves closer. Anton smiles, his hand moving to cup his cheek when Lucian’s close enough. A finger traces his scar up and down. “Anton,” he whispers breathlessly, and Anton sighs.

“Not like that, darling. I’m not a god, much less yours.”

“You are not,” Lucian says, pauses. The rhythm of time flows through him, and for a moment it feels encouraging in ways it never has before. “Will you be mine either way?”

“She’s going to be pissed about the fact that I keep swaying her people to my side,” Anton remarks, more to himself. A false statement, Time chuckles to Lucian, her voice strangely familiar. It almost reminds him of Monica.

“She won’t,” Lucian says despite Anton probably hearing her too.

“Even if she is, well,” Anton trails off. “Between the two of you, you would be my preference anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk who might be finding fics for this political drama video game that came out less than a week ago, but hello. Hope you enjoy this :) Extra credit for knowing whomst tf is Ben Bella, because hey, this is still a political game and I will throw in political refs.
> 
> Might fuck around and write more Suzerain (by which I mean I will definitely write more. The hyperfixtation is real considering I've already spend over 21 hours playing, so yk)


End file.
